Summer Days
by SapphiraHui
Summary: Sawamura has yips and everyone is concerned for him but just when Sawamura's condition was improving Miyuki was starting to act strange causing tension within the team. Just what will happen to the team when their captain wasn't acting like one?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay, this idea came from reading a doujinshi called natsu no hi. I only found the first part of the doujinshi and decided to complete it. This fic follows the doujinshi but I also added more to the storyline and therefore does not follow the the anime or manga. Well hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

The stands were full of spectators; the crowd's cheers could be heard throughout the entire stadium. Today was the baseball finals to decide which team would advance to Koushien and it was about to end soon with both teams fighting a close game. It was the final inning with just two more outs and Seido would win against the champions, Inajitsu. The crowds cheers grew even louder.

Sawamura wound up and threw his fastball straight into Miyuki's mitt.

"Strike, batter out."

With that pitch they had managed to prevent Carlos from getting on base, reducing the pressure on the team as Carlos was a fast runner. Now there was only one more out. One more out and they would make it to Koushien.

Shirakawa stepped up to bat, determined to do anything to get on base. Sawamura pitched many times but Shirakawa was persistent.

"Eijun-kun, one more out." Haruichi called towards his friend.

'Bakamura, pitch to contact." Kuramochi shouted.

 _Sawamura, you need to throw a perfect pitch to get him out_

Miyuki gestured, his glove was beside the pitcher's chest. Sawamura threw the ball and it hit Shirakawa's head.

"Dead ball."

Sawamura was replaced by Kawakami but in the end they had lost.

…..

"Sawamura, has yips!" Kuramochi yelled.

The first string players were gathered in the dining hall all but for said person just as Miyuki had told them to.

"Aa, Sawamura can't pitch to the in course and I think he knows it himself. It could be because of the dead ball during the match with Inajitsu. His body subconsciously remembers it." Miyuki said.

The shock was evident on everyone faces. They knew that their loud and obnoxious pitcher was not acting like his normal self, he was quitter and gloomy but they didn't know the reason until now.

"Miyuki, you didn't notice anything?" Maezono asked.

"I didn't. I noticed that he has been throwing more meatballs but I didn't confirm anything until today, seeing who our opponents were today."

The air in the dining room felt heavy, no one said anything. They could have never imagined something like that happening to Sawamura.

"What is yips?" Furuya asked, breaking the tension. Haruichi who was standing next to him told him that he would tell him later.

"Miyuki-senpai, what should we do?" Kanemaru asked.

He sighed "It's best not to make a big deal out of this, that's why I only called the first string. The best approach will to be act normal."

….

After the meeting everyone went back to their own rooms thinking about what to do. Sure Sawamura was an idiot but he was their idiot and no matter how loud or annoying he was they all cared about him.

Kuramochi went back to his room and noticed that Sawamura was already in bed. He sighed looking at his roommate, he knew that his roommate wasn't really asleep yet. Sawamura would always pretend to be asleep and waited for him to sleep before sneaking out again. It had been like that ever since coach assigned him to a different regime.

"Baka, look around you. You're not alone."

Sawamura did not move or even turn to face his senpai. He was curled up in his blanket, hugging his feet close to him. Hearing his senpai' s words comforted him. He knew he had to, no he defiantly had to overcome this challenge and come out much stronger. But for now that was still too hard to do. "Thank you, Kuramochi-senpai."

Kuramochi did not hear this as it was too soft. He looked at the idiot again. "And you better not go running tonight or I'll kick you to next week." With those words he went to bed.

….

Haruichi left the dining hall with Furuya explaining to him what yips was. Furuya's poker face was lost for just a moment. He couldn't believe that his rival could not pitch anymore. Sure he didn't like him but it was fun competing with him and even with him being such an idiot he was still his best friend not that he would admit it ever.

"Furuya-kun."

Furuya who was so lost in thought turned towards the pinklet.

"Eijun-kun, will come back right?" The look in Haruichi's eyes said it all, he was really upset. He missed the loud and obnoxious Sawamura. Sawamura was the team's mood maker and without him matches just wouldn't be the same but even more so he was worried about his best friend. How was it that he was so close to him but had not realized that his friend was not feeling well?

 _Eijun-kun, do you not trust me. I'm your friend, I want to help you._

Furuya didn't know what to say to the pinklet. The team would often say that the they were a trio but he knew that the pinklet was closer to Sawamura than he would ever be. They just walked back in silence the question left unanswered.

That night Miyuki had a dream, he saw Sawamura sitting in the corner looking at him straight in the eye "I will fly again, right?" Miyuki woke up wondering why Sawamura had shown up in his dream. _Cheh, idiot stop bugging me in my dreams._

…

Morning practice went on as normal, the team watched as Sawamura continued running on the second field, he had been doing that for the past 2 weeks and that certainly did not feel right. Practice just wasn't the same without Sawamura's loud voice.

"Aa, good work today." Haruichi said to his senpai's as he and Sawamura left the field.

"Sa, Eijun-kun, let's go." Haruichi pushed his listless friend forward. His eyes still looking dead.

"You're not following them?" Maezono asked. Furuya, Haruichi and Sawamura were a trio and not seeing them together was a rare sight. Furuya ignored the question and instead walked up to Miyuki.

"Miyuki-senpai."

"You've pitched enough; I'm not going to catch anymore today."

"I'm not talking about that."

Everyone who was still on the filed turned to listen in on the conversation, it was well known that Furuya only always pestered Miyuki to catch his pitches. Even Miyuki was stunned.

"What is it?"

"You didn't say anything to that idiot today. I don't really care but you're the main catcher you should say something to him"

Kawakami butted in "With Sawamura like that, it's hard for anyone to talk to him."

"I have nothing to say to him." Miyuki said and walked away. He had had enough of everyone turning to him to help Sawamura. There was nothing he could do.

He remembered the first year's pitchers face when he apologized for not throwing to his mitt. He was looking down, almost as if he was about to cry. The person that stood before him was a complete stranger. He was no longer the Sawamura he knew. He clenched his fist, he didn't know why he was so angry and frustrated. "Come back you, baka."

…

"Miyuki, what are you going to do about Sawamura!?" Kuramochi shouted at his captain drawing the entire class's attention towards the both of them.

Miyuki sighed, _not again._

"What do you want me to do? The team has more problems. Leading the team is more important than an individual. "

"But."

Miyuki tried to fake a smirk, he really wasn't up to it. He was sick and tired, he already told them that he couldn't do anything so why, he had more than enough on his plate as it is. "Ho, you care about him so much."

Kuramochi blenched "Of course not, I just don't want to return to such a gloomy room.

Miyuki continued smirking "Right, I believe you."

 _You're not the only one Yoichi_

….

Night had fallen but Miyuki couldn't go to sleep. Deciding to take a walk he found himself walking towards the field, holding a can of coffee.

 _Why are they all turning to me. I have nothing to say to him. That's not true but I can't bring myself to talk to him. In that last inning, I should have noticed that Sawamura was acting strange, I should have called for a time out and talked to him. If I did that maybe things would have been different."_

Miyuki felt liquid falling on the ground, his coffee had spilled from the can.

 _Shit how long am I going to be irritated by this._

Ever since he found out that Sawamura had the yips he kept blaming himself.

He heard sounds coming from the field. _It can't be._ He looked at the field and saw that Sawamura was running on the field with his tire. _Can I talk to him?_

Miyuki mustered his courage and called out to the pitcher "Oi, Baka you ran enough during practice, you're going to burn out."

He saw Sawamura walking up to him looking sullen "Miyuki-senpai, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Sawamura's words left Miyuki speechless. He tried to recompose himself.

"Baka, what time do you think it is? Get back to your room. I'll take …."

"There you are Bakamura. I told you to rest. You ran enough."

Suddenly Kuramochi's hands were around Sawamura, he was strangling the poor pitcher as Miyuki watched on.

Kuramochi noticed Miyuki watching "What?"

"Nothing, just make sure that baka gets his rest." He said and walked away.

Miyuki didn't know why watching Kuramochi act normal around Sawamura made him feel so empty. Even at morning practice everyone was acting normal around Sawamura. It was frustrating that he couldn't even talk to him even though they are a battery. Miyuki was afraid, he didn't know why but he could feel something inside him changing as he turned to look back in the direction Kuramochi and Sawamura took.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. It means a lot to me. Well anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Morning came all too soon for Miyuki, he felt like he had not slept a wink. He had got back to his room late at night, feeling even more tired than he had before going out but he still couldn't sleep, Sawamura's crying face was fresh in his mind. _Go away, stop making me feel even more guilty._ He would never forgive himself if the cause of Sawamura losing his smile was his fault.

Dragging himself to the dining hall, he noticed that Sawamura was already in the dining hall eating breakfast with Furuya and Kominato. Sawamura looked fine to him as he was talking to his friends. He felt like an idiot for worrying so much, Sawamura was trying to move on, he had to as well. There was no reason for him to dwell on what could not be changed, he knew that in his head but somehow he just couldn't do it.

…

"Eijun-kun." Sawamura turned towards his friend, mouth full of food. Haruichi smiled _Looks like Eijun is recovering._ For a while now, his friend had hardly eaten anything despite all the running to the point that the entire team was worried that he would collapse.

"What are you smiling at? Do I have something on my face." Haruichi could imagine it in his head the conversation he would have with Sawamura about his creepy smile, that was if this was the normal Eijun.

This Eijun was still fighting, trying to overcome his yips and depression, he couldn't expect him to be normal in an instant. But that was what he liked about him, no matter how hard, Sawamura would always overcome it. It almost made his worry needless.

"You're looking better today."

"Harucchi, sorry to make you worry. I will come back stronger."

Haruichi's smile grew even wider at his friend's words and especially at being called by that name again. Sawamura had not called him Harucchi for some time now. It felt nice to hear it again.

"Aa, We're all here for you."

"I'll be the ace." Furuya commented.

Haruichi waited for an outburst but none came. _Guess he knows where his at._

Furuya also waited but when there was no retort, he looked at his rival. It just didn't feel right. It finally began to sink in that the problem Sawamura was facing was much worse than he realized. Even though he was trying to act normal.

….

Kuramochi walked up towards Miyuki who was still standing by the door looking at the first years. "Looks like that idiot is finally trying to fight back, took him long enough." His eyes looked gentle as he looked at Sawamura. He didn't know why but he really cares for him. He felt like a big brother towards him.

"Oi, Miyuki. You don't look so good." Kuramochi waved his hand in front of Miyuki's face when there was no response.

Miyuki cursed silently, why did Kuramochi have to be so damn observant.

"I'm fine."

"Hell you're not fine! You were looking weird last night as well." Kuramochi shouted drawing everyone's attention including Sawamura's.

Maezono walked up to them "Oi Oi, what's happening?"

Both of them ignored him.

Just then Coach Kataoka and Rei entered the hall. They could feel it to the tension in the air. They turned to look at Sawamura for he was the reason for tension in the dining hall for the past few weeks. They then noticed that everyone's eyes were fixed on Kuramochi and Miyuki. Maezono was trying to mediate things between them but failing.

"Enough I don't know what happened but get ready for practice." Coach ordered.

Kuramochi huffed as he walked away. Sawamura was a handful but at least he was open about his feeling, Miyuki on the other hand never told anyone his problems, always bottling it up inside. _Your another idiot you know that, stop trying to solve everything alone._

Miyuki sighed in relief, he was glad that the coach decided to come in at just the right time. It had saved him from dealing with Kuramochi. There was no way he could tell Kuramochi, not when he himself hadn't figured it out why he was so frustrated.

…..

Practice went on as per usual, the only difference was the fact that Sawamura was back to practicing with the team, not as a pitcher but an outfielder. The team was sure that he would protest but he didn't. He just quietly took the glove and walked towards the outfield. The team sighed, Sawamura seemed to be fine but they guessed it was still too soon. They also looked at Kuramochi. Kuramochi was acting like nothing happened but something about his actions was off. They sighed again just what was going to happen with the new team.

Sawamura was busy running up and down the field trying to catch the balls flying towards him and failing magnificently. His loud voice could he heard as he screamed when trying to catch the ball. The screams echoed around the field. The team smiled, there it was the loud obnoxious voice they missed. They were sure that once Sawamura recovered they would be annoyed with him again but for now they were enjoying the sound, it was like music to their ears.

"Yosh, I can't let that idiot beat me." Kanemaru continued on with his practice.

….

Miyuki was in bullpen catching for Furuya when he heard the loud obnoxious shouts coming from the field. It didn't take a physic to know that it was their loud pitchers doing.

"Looks like Sawamura is practicing with the team again." Kawakami said, a smile plastered on his face. He too had been worrying about his kouhai.

"Aa." Ono agreed.

Kariba who was sitting in the corner smiled _Sawamura._ He didn't have much to do in the bullpen since Sawamura was put on a different regime. _I might get busy again soon._ Not that he minded, he missed catching for Sawamura.

Furuya was winding up when he heard his rivals voice. Hmm, he knew he had no reason to worry, his rival could overcome this yips. The fact that he was worried in the first place surprised him. He was about to throw the ball when he noticed that Miyuki wasn't focused which was rare.

"Miyuki-senpai." Furuya called.

Miyuki didn't have to strain his ears to hear the loud shouts coming from the field. He allowed himself to smile a little as he listened to it. He had missed this. Listening to it also made him feel much lighter, like something had been lifted off him. He was awakened from his thoughts when he heard Furuya call his name. He noticed that everyone in the bullpen was looking at him as well.

 _Shit._ He had never zoned off while catching before, just what was wrong with him.

"Miyuki are you all right?" Kawakami asked concerned.

"Miyuki-senpai, you're thinking about that idiot aren't you?"

Miyuki looked up at Furuya, when did Furuya become so observant.

"Oi Oi, Monster rookie what are you talking about." Miyuki tried to laugh. There was no way he was going to admit it.

"Senpai. I will be the ace." Furuya just said and got back to his wind up position.

 _I will be the ace and make you acknowledge me._

It frustrated him how much Miyuki seemed to care for his rival. It didn't matter though he came to this school to pitch to him and that's what he'll do. Not realizing that his pitching was slowly going out of control.

Everyone in the bullpen were stunned, they didn't know what had happened. Besides it was already pretty much certain that Furuya was the next ace, so why did he say that.

After that pitching in the bullpen became awkward for all of them especially for Kawakami.

…

Miyuki walked into the coach office, he knew that after what happened in the dining hall that this would happen and what happened during practice just made it worst. Being captain was really just a burden. He opened the door and peaked inside. He was relieved that Kuramochi wasn't there.

"Miyuki, what happened this morning?" Rei asked.

"Nothing."

"Miyuki, I asked Kuramochi before calling you." Coach stated

Miyuki cursed "It was nothing. I just wasn't feeling well." He lied.

"As captain, you need to lead team but remember to take of yourself."

Miyuki left the office, he could tell that the coach wasn't impressed with his answer but was grateful that coach let him go. Coach's lectures could go on for hours.

"This is all that idiot's fault." _Why does he mess me up so much?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Since I like the 3 years. Here's the 3 years' point of view of Sawamura's condition.**

Rumours about Sawamura having yips spread like wild fire and soon was the talk of the entire baseball team. The rumours also reached the retired third years who were studying for college. All concerned for their kouhai they gathered together. They couldn't leave him alone; they knew that it was because Sawamura was there that they made it so far in the tournament.

"How did this happen?" Yuki asked

"Must be from the dead ball he threw." Ryousuke stated matter affectedly.

Masuko's eyes opened wide "Uga."

"That Bakamura, I'll beat some sense into him." Jun bellowed.

"Jun calm down." Yuki said "Looks like Miyuki's got a lot on his plate."

"Chris, what do you think?" Jun asked but no one replied.

Ryousuke pointed at the door "Chris, already left."

"What the hell."

Ryousuke smiled at Jun's reaction. He already knew where Chris was headed. Yuki shook his head, telling Jun to calm down. Everyone in the room knew that the one most affected by the news was Chris. After all, Sawamura's straight forward and honest personality had helped him regain life in his eyes.

"There's another reason, I called everyone."

Yuki's words got everyone's attention as they looked at him. Disbelieve apparent when they heard what he had to say.

…

After that,

 **Ryousuke**

As Ryousuke left the meeting, he thought of Haruichi. Haruichi was always kind and loved his friends, he wondered how he was doing after learning about Sawamura's condition. He was also worried for the southpaw pitcher. Guess _I'll call and ask._

"Aniki." He heard his brother's voice from the other side.

"Haruichi, how's Sawamura?"

He heard shuffling and wondered what his brother was doing

"Eijun-kun's trying his best to overcome it. I want to be there to help him."

 _When did you become so strong?_ Ryousuke smiled at his brother's response. "You can do it." And with that he hung up. _Guess I didn't have to worry but now there's the other issue._

 **Masuko**

Masuko decided to pay his old roommates a visit. "Dare?" Kuramochi was shocked to see a very round person in front of his door.

"Uga."

Kuramochi's eyes popped opened "Masuko-san." Masuko nodded. "Did you put on weight?" He joked while poking his senpai's belly. Masuko ignored him and looked into the room and found that the person he was looking for was not there. Kuramochi followed Masuko's eye movement and knew why he had come.

"That baka is probably running again. Sheesh that guy never listens. I swear, he may be less loud but is still plain annoying."

Masuko smiled. _Looks like Sawamura-chan will be just fine._ He had nothing to worry about.

"Since you're here, let's play." Kuramochi sat down in front of his game console inviting the older one to sit next to him.

"What about Sawamura-chan?"

"His fine, someone else can take care of that idiot. I'm not his babysitter." His eyes focused on the game.

 **Yuki**

Yuki decided to pay a visit to the captain. He knew the burden he placed on him was heavy, he had to take care of the pitchers, bat clean up and that was hard enough but he also was captain. Personally he was worried on how Miyuki was handling it and now with Sawamura being like that he was even more worried. He had seen the look on his face when Sawamura came back to the dugout after the dead ball. It was a face that he had never seen on the catcher before, it looked hurt almost pained, like he was blaming himself.

As he was walking towards Miyuki's rooms he overheard Kanemaru telling his friends what had happened in the dining hall. "I've never seen Kuramochi-senpai like that before and Miyuki-senpai didn't even respond."

"And Sawamura is training with the team again. I admit I missed his annoying voice during practice."

Miyuki opened his door and to his surprise found his ex-captain in front of his door. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood for shogi." Miyuki said before Yuki could say anything. Yuki couldn't blame him for making that assumption, after all that was what he asked for the most but even with that Miyuki looked off, like he wasn't really himself.

"I'm not here for that." He watched as Miyuki looked at him in surprise "It's about Sawamura." As soon as the name left his mouth, he noticed Miyuki frown. "Is anything wrong?"

 _Shit, I wasn't expecting Tetsu-san to come. Why is it that that idiot gets so much attention?_ Hearing Sawamura's name just made him frustrated, that idiot was causing so much trouble for him. He already had everyone one on the team bugging him about Sawamura, he really didn't need his retired teammates to bug him too.

"That baka, his fine. He even said he would come back stronger. Cocky as ever." Miyuki said faking a smirk.

Yuki nodded "Then what about you?"

 _Shit shit_

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Yuki looked at him with eyes that said you know what I mean. Miyuki now wished he could escape but he knew he couldn't at least not with Tetsu.

 **Jun**

"That Bakamura, the next time I see him, I'm going to kick him." Jun was angry and he didn't know why, he didn't like the fact that Sawamura was hurt. _Cheh, that idiot grew on me_. _That's why I won't forgive him he just gives up._

"Aa, Jun-san." Said person turned to find Maezono running towards him.

"Oh, Zono. Just finished swinging?" Maezono nodded. "Bakamura, how's he doing?"

Maezono was stunned, he had not realized that the rumours had spread to the 3 years as well. He knew that the entire team knew about Sawamura as it was the talk of the team in the dining hall but still.

"You've heard." Jun nodded.

"So it's true." He watched as Maezono nodded. Somewhere in his heart he didn't want to believe the rumours but he had to believe it now.

"Aa, he was on a different regime but his back to practicing with the team. He was in the outfield."

"Sawamura in the outfield." Jun said in disbelieve, he could imagine Sawamura screaming while failing to catch the ball. Now that was a sight to see. He laughed.

"He was horrible but the old Sawamura seems to be returning. His amazing even though he has yips he said he'll overcome it and come back stronger. I also have to become better at batting, I'm not going to lose to him."

Jun placed on hand on his kouhai's shoulder "You can do it." Then walked off.

"Aa, Jun-san wait. Please help with my swing." But Maezono's words fell to death ears.

 _Idiot, you better come back._

….

Chris didn't mean to leave the room he just did. _Jun-san's probably angry with me_. He didn't care though he had to see the pitcher. The news about Sawamura shocked him but he also knew that Sawamura would not give up easily and that he would come back much better than before. After all, he was the one that changed him. He would never tell him this but he really owed a lot to the southpaw pitcher.

The lights of the indoor training centre was still on so Chris peaked in to find that Sawamura was pitching into the net. Chris allowed himself to smile. He had heard that Sawamura was less active and had not pitched in a while but here he was pitching to the net while muttering to himself about control. He had not given up. Despite that, there was an aura around him that made him different from the Sawamura he knew but he just couldn't place it.

He walked into the training center "I see your pitching again."

"Chris-senpai." He heard his name being called out as Sawamura went to his side. It wasn't loud like he was expecting but was said in a normal voice. _His still not 100% back to normal._

"Sawamura, I'll catch for you."

Sawamura's face lit up as he quickly got into position.

"Not bad. I heard you had yips but your throwing just fine."

Sawamura rubbed his head "When there's no batter."

"I see, if you can't pitch towards the in course then you don't have to." Sawamura looked at him confused. "There's a pitch I wanted you to learn."

…

Miyuki was really tired but also very thirsty after talking to Yuki. Yuki had not left until he was sure that Miyuki had told him everything, on top of that he even managed to drag him into a game of shogi. He had to admit though that talking about it had helped.

"Miyuki." Yuki demanded. "It has to do with Sawamura's condition right?" Noticing Miyuki looking at his feet, he knew that he had hit the nail on the head. "Tell me about it."

He didn't know what came over him, soon he was spilling everything he kept hidden to Yuki, from his worries about being captain to even blaming himself for Sawamura's condition.

"If I had noticed, if I had called for a time out and talked to him…"

Yuki just listened without interrupting him until he stopped speaking. He knew from just hearing Miyuki talk that the thing dragging him down the most was his guilt. This was not good; the captain being down was only going to negatively affect the team.

"It's not your fault. We all should have done something and noticed earlier." Miyuki didn't respond. Yuki sighed, Miyuki had been the closest to the pitcher so he had it harder but what Yuki didn't know before was that Miyuki could care about something for that long. It was already 2-3 weeks since that incident happened and everyone was moving on and from what he heard so was Sawamura. He couldn't have Miyuki at a standstill, he needed to move on as well.

Miyuki walked passedthe indoor training facility to get to the vending machine only to stop in his tracks when he heard Sawamura's voice.

"Chris-senpai, how was that?"

"Good but it's getting late, we should go back."

"Ten more."

"Only ten more."

 _His with Chris-senpai. Wait his pitching toChris-senpai._ The thought annoyed him, he had not caught any ofSawamura's pitches in a while since he hadn't been pitching so why was Chris-senpai the one catching for him now. He didn't know whether to be happy that Sawamura was pitching again or upset that he was not the one to help him overcome it. Not like he had a right to complaint about that, not when he was still so confused.

Looking at the scene in front of him, he felt something he never knew he could feel. He wanted to be the one by Sawamura's side but he was too afraid because of his guilt. The one by his side now was Chris-senpai and Sawamura looked happy with that.

He grabbed his drink and walked back to his room. He didn't care anymore or at least he didn't want to care but his heart felt heavy. Little did he know that Kuramochi had also went to get a drink since Sawamura wasn't there to get one for him and had seen the sad look in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kuramochi walked back to his room to find it empty, Masuko had already left. He sat down on the chair, facing the desk he noticed a piece of paper on the top, picking up the paper he read the message on it.

 _Take care of Sawamura-chan_

Masuko had completely seen right through him. Kuramochi picked up the drink he had just bought and looked at it. Sure he had wanted a drink but the main reason he went to get it was that he was actually worried about his roommate. He was going to find  
Sawamura and drag his sorry butt back to their room for the umpteenth time.

Today though he couldn't do it, not when he saw Sawamura happily pitching to Chris. _About time, Baka._ He allowed himself to smile, Sawamura would be just fine. _He might not know it but everyone on the team is waiting for him to come back._ _Coach as well._

 _Chris-senpai will take care of him._ Kuramochi was going to walk to back when he noticed Miyuki towards the vending machine. Just great, his was just the face he didn't want to see. He still had to settle things with that arrogant catcher but he was too tired to do that and decided to leave before he had to face Miyuki. But somehow he couldn't do it, he ended up hiding.

 _Cheh, stop making me worry._ He silently cursed, he had been worried for Sawamura since the dead ball incident and just when Sawamura was beginning to get back on his feet, he had to worry about Miyuki. Kuramochi had to stop to think, why did he even care about the catcher.

"Miyuki's going to have a lot on his plate. I want the two of you to help him." Coach's words rang in his ear. That was what he was trying to do but that idiot wouldn't let him. _How am I going to help, if he doesn't tell me anything?_ That morning too he was genuinely worried for the catcher but the catcher just kept quiet.

He peaked from his hiding spot and saw that Miyuki was watching Sawamura pitch, eyes clouded in confusion. Okay, he was defiantly not the Miyuki he knew. What shocked him the most was that Miyuki looked like he was about to cry.

"Arggggggh forget it. I'm going to sleep." He shouted and climbed to the top bunk.

….

Sawamura carefully opened the door to his room as to not wake his senpai up. It was already very late and they still had morning practice. Somewhere in his mind though he wondered why Kuramochi didn't try to find him and bring him back. He liked that Kuramochi did that, his senpai was violent and always called him an idiot but when he did that it just showed him how much Kuramochi cared for him.

"Bakamura, what time do you think it is?" Sawamura was shaken from his thoughts as he heard sheets shuffle from the top bunk.

"Sorry senpai. I didn't mean to wake you." Sawamura quickly apologized.

"Just hurry and get to bed. I'm not going to care if your late for morning practice."

Sawamura quickly changed his clothes, turned off the lights and went to bed.

Sawamura didn't know that he didn't actually wake Kuramochi up. Kuramochi was having trouble sleeping. He wanted to forget what he saw but it was bugging him. His mind was reeling trying to find a reason for why Miyuki was acting so strange. It suddenly clicked in his mind as soon as Sawamura came back. That's right this all started because of Sawamura's yips.

 _You idiot don't keep it all to yourself._ Kuramochi could sort of understand why Miyuki was distancing himself from Sawamura. Being roommates with him, he should have been the first one to notice that something was wrong with his roommate. Mentally sighing, honestly Sawamura and Miyuki were just exhausting.

….

Haruichi was busy preparing for bed when he his phone rang. He quickly picked up the phone and saw who the caller was. He was surprised to see his brother calling him, they did not talk much even when both of them were on the same team.

"Aniki."

"Haruichi, How's Sawamura?"

Haruichi began shuffling around. He didn't know how to answer his brother. He considered Eijun his best friend yet he had failed at noticing that his friend needed help.

Even now, Eijun was trying to fight but the only thing he could do was act normal. He felt so helpless.

It took him a while before he finally answered his brother. "You can do it." He put down the phone.

Hearing those words were encouraging. He was glad that his brother had called.

"Aa, Zono-san. Welcome back" He greeted his roommate.

"Were you just talking to Ryo-san?"

"Yes, Aniki called. He asked about Eijun-kun."

Maezono scratched his head "Guess all the third years know." Haruichi looked at him confused "I met Jun-san, he also asked about Sawamura."

'Eijun-kun really is loved by senpai-tachi." Haruichi commented smile on his face. He was annoying and loud but was a great teammate and friend.

"Aa, I hate how he could just get so close with the senpai's." Maezono grumbled.

"Eijun-kun really is strange that way."

"That's why that idiot better come back. Enough talking, time for bed, we still have practice tomorrow."

…..

"About Sawamura, why is he still on the team?"

Coach Ochiai, Coach Kataoka and Rei were in Kataoka's office. Rei looked at Kataoka wondering how he would answer. In the few days that Ochiai had been with Seido, he had not said a word or interfered with Kataoka's ways, he was just a silent observer until now that is.

Kataoka looked at him as he continued "He can't pitch to the in course and he also can't play in the outfield." A mental image of Sawamura's magnificent fail at catching balls in the outfield today playing in his mind. _In other words, his useless, he would be instantly stripped off the roster if Iwas the coach._ Ochiai rubbed his chin. _Ma, my time will come soon enough._

"Sawamura is an important pitcher inthe team. The team can't afford to lose him now."

"Even if he does overcome his yips, he won't make it in time for the next tournament. Tell me honestly how high are you aiming for in the coming tournament. If it were me, I'll let Furuya pitch the entire tournament and aim for Koushien next year. Sawamura  
is not needed."

Rei could feel the tension in the air, it was clear that both coaches had very different believes and coaching styles as she watched Kataoka walk towards Ochiai "The games are for the kids to play. I will not sacrifice the team for Furuya."

"I see." Ochiai left the office without saying another word. He knew with those few words that Kataoka wouldn'tchange his mind about the tournament and Sawamura.

Rei looked at Kataoka wondering what was going through his head. The man that had left had very different values and if Kataoka were to leave the whole team would change. But Rei had come to the office for a different reason, she had come to talk about Miyuki.

"Sorry, you had to see that." Kataoka apologized.

"It's fine."

"What did you come here for?"

"It's about Miyuki and how he was acting the other day. Kuramochi told me that Miyuki has been acting weird."

Kataoka remembered his talk with Miyuki, that time he certainly was hiding something from them. "He has to figure it out himself." Rei nodded, it was a reasonable response. They were responsible for the players but they couldn't help a player if they didn't know what the problem was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sawamura, get in the bullpen." Everyone on the field were surprised, they weren't expecting him to be back in the bullpen so soon.

"Hai, boss." Sawamura shouted as he walked to the bullpen with Kariba following behind. The coach didn't show it but hearing Sawamura call him boss again in that loud voice, he knew that Sawamura would be back just like he believed.

The team watched as the pitcher left. They were chatting excitedly about seeing the pitcher pitch from the bullpen again. It felt like the tension during practice in the last few weeks had dissipated. Who would have thought that Sawamura could change the atmosphere so much? He was indeed the team's mood maker.

Haruichi smiled "That's good, Eijun-kun. You can pitch again."

"Kanemaru, come with me."

Kanemaru looked at Toujou, why did the coach want him to go with him. Did he do something wrong? Toujou placedhis hand no Kanemaru's shoulder encouraging him as he followed the coach.

Furuya walked towards Miyuki but before he could say anything "I know, monster rookie, get in the bullpen." Miyuki unlike everyone already knew that this was going to happen eventually, it was the reason Sawamura was still on the team. Coach was waiting for him to recover

Miyuki walked to the bullpen with a heavy heart, he didn't sleep well last night and he didn't know the reason why. He should have been happy that Sawamura was pitching again for he too was waiting for him to come back but he also felt bitter that he could not have helped him.

Miyuki shook his head, he had beat himself up over the same thing over and over again. He knew the reason why he couldn't help Sawamura, not when he couldn't help himself.

The whole team watched Miyuki leave with Furuya, they could tell that something was wrong with him. They didn't know what but Miyuki was a little off.

 _B_ aka _Miyuki._ Kuramochi thought. No one else could see it but Kuramochi knew that Miyuki was trying very hard to maintain his image. He also knew he was doing it to prevent the team from worrying but it was useless.

Maezono walked up to him "Kuramochi, what's wrong with Miyuki?"

"Hell if I know." He answered. _But I can guess._ He didn't want to deal with this right now. He really needed to have a good chat with his captain later.

"Kominato, we're practicing defense." Haruichi followed him, not quite sure what to say.

The tension on the field came back. It wasn't good that the captain and vice-captain were acting so distant. They had all seen what happened in the dining hall and still had no idea why it happened.

"Zono-senpai." Maezono turned towards Toujou. "What's happening to this team?"

"I don't know." _But as vice-captain I have to do something._

…

Kariba stood at the side as he filmed Sawamura pitching towards Ono, just as Miyuki and Furuya entered the bullpen.

"Ono, switch with Miyuki." Coach ordered. Ono went to Furuya's side, noticing that the pitcher wasn't satisfied.

Miyuki didn't really want to catch for Sawamura, at least not now, as he slowly put on his gear. He got into position and waited for the pitch. He knew that the coach just wanted to look at Sawamura's motion and that he didn't have to do anything but he couldn't look at Sawamura's face.

Sawamura pitched towards his mitt one after another. Miyuki had to admit that he missed catching Sawamura's moving fastballs, if only he wasn't feeling the way he did, he would have enjoyed it more.

Kanemaru stood in the bullpen with his gear on. He understood why coach wanted him there. _Cheh, why do I always have to be the dummy._ He looked at Sawamura pitching _Aa, whatever. I'm not afraid._

Kanemaru stood there waiting for the ball but the ball never reached him. The balls Sawamura threw were all wide.

 _His pitching is good when there's no batter._ Ochiai thought. That pitcher is as good as dead. If a pitcher can't pitch with a batter, he could never play in a game.

After throwing a few more balls, they looked at the video. Miyuki was relieved that he could catch as normal. Sawamura's moving balls were hard enough to catch as it is.

Sawamura didn't understand what they were saying about his pitches being the idiot that he was but he knew that there was one thing he could do. He walked up to Kanemaru. "Can you practice with me later?"

….

Furuya was pitching at full strength towards Ono. Ono was a good catcher but Furuya's pitching was too powerful for him. Ono was struggling to catch his pitchers. _His not pacing himself_.

"What's wrong, Furuya?"

Furuya stopped throwing and looked at the coach but didn't answer.

"Pace yourself." Furuya just nodded and coach turned back to Sawamura. Furuya looked at Miyuki who looked like he wasn't listening to what the coach was saying. But what he found strange was that Miyuki did not comment on his lack of control. The catcher  
normally loved mocking him about it.

Furuya began winding up again. He didn't know why he couldn't control his pitches today. All he knew was that he had to pitch, he may be given the ace number but he was still not acknowledged by the coach or his catcher.

He heard the ball on the other side hit the mitt and noticed that Kariba was filming. He didn't understand why until they looked at the video and started talking about his rival's motion. He cleared his head, right now he only wanted to focus on pitching.

But he once again noticed Miyuki acting strangely. Miyuki seemed to be struggling to catch Sawamura's pitches and it wasn't because Sawamura was throwing wildly because Kanemaru was there. Well it was one of the reasons but Miyuki also wasn't looking at Sawamura eyes as he pitched.

Ono noticed this as well and walked up to him "Somethings wrong with Miyuki." Furuya looked at him and Ono hit him "Your throwing to hard." Furuya apologized and started throwing to Ono again.

…..

Haruichi could tell that Kuramochi's movements were heavy, he wasn't as fast and nimble today.

"Uhno, Kuramochi-senpai. Is something wrong?"

Kuramochi beat himself up, he was angry at himself, at Miyuki. He may always be arguing with Miyuki but he really did consider him a friend. Not that he would ever tell that bastard. Kuramochi straightened himself "What are you saying? Get back to practice  
we have a lot to work on."

"About Miyuki-senpai? Did something happen?" Kuramochi turned at the mention of the catcher's name and quickly denied it.

"Miyuki-senpai is acting strange and I think it's because of Eijun-kun."

Now Kuramochi wasn't expecting that, he had no idea that the pinklet was so intuitive but then again he was the younger brother of the manipulative Ryo-san.

"But I'm not sure. I want to help Eijun-kun. Please tell me senpai." Kominato begged.

Kuramochi knew that the pinklet had also noticed Miyuki's lack of interaction with Sawamura. It was not hard to miss the fact that Miyuki seemed to be avoiding the southpaw pitcher. At first he had thought that Miyuki was giving Sawamura some space but now it was just going overboard. Heck the stupid catcher couldn't even talk to him.

They both knew that for Sawamura to completely recover he needed the catcher. There could be no battery if one was avoiding the other.

 _Okay scratch that the younger brother is definitely more manipulative than Ryo-san._ There was no way he could deny him an answered, not when his kouhai was looking at him so earnestly.

"Sorry, but I can't help you since Miyuki won't tell me anything. But I think your right about Miyuki and Sawamura."

 _Oi captain, you're even making your kouhai worried. Get a grip will you._

…..

"Oh, you guys came to."The group turned to find Jun and Yuki walking towards them. The third years had all come to watch morning practice but had made sure no one would notice them.

They noticed the coach and captain weren't on the field taking care of the players and saw an unfamiliar man watching the team practice.

"Is that him?"

"Him?"

"The new coach."

They had not believed that the coach would leave until now and they wanted to do something about it but now they wanted to find Sawamura. They scanned the field to find no trace of him. It was strange, normally Sawamura would be the easiest to locate  
because of his loud voice.

After checking the field, they decided to visit the bullpen and to their surprise they found Sawamura pitching horribly when Kanemaru was just standing there.

"Sawamura, really does have yips."

"His pitch kind of reminds me of someone's bazooka ball." Ryousuke smirked, turning towards Jun as he said it. Masuko kept Jun quiet while Yuki lectured Ryousuke.

The sound of Furuya's loud pitches echoed it the bullpen.

"What's wrong with Furuya?" They could all tell that Furuya wasn't being efficient with his pitching at all. It was almost as he if he had reverted back to when he first joined the team.

Yuki on the other hand focused on Miyuki, from his conversation with Miyuki he could tell that Miyuki couldn't seem to face Sawamura. He watched as Miyuki tensed up when looking at Sawamura.

"I could have prevented Sawamura from getting yips but I didn't. I'm the reason his like that."

Miyuki's words replayed in his mind. _Miyuki, you have to move on. Sawamura's already moving on. You have to lead the team._

"Anything wrong with Miyuki?" They asked but Yuki did not reply. They followed Yuki's eyes and noticed what Yuki was seeing.

The third years had to hold Jun back before he could shout or make a move at Miyuki and dragged him away.

"What's that bastard Miyuki doing? I'm going to kill him." Jun began ranting. Sawamura needed him but Miyuki just decided to ignore him.

"It's more complicated than that." Everyone turned to Yuki as Yuki elaborated.

"So that's why."

It made sense now, why the team's practice seemed to be full of tension, why Miyuki was acting strange.

Chris decided that he would need to talk to Miyuki later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The dining hall was packed with the team. The days morning practice being the main topic. It was a mixture of excitement and anxiety. They were happy that Sawamura was pitching again but there was also the issue of Miyuki.

They could not forget how Miyuki had been acting since they found out about Sawamura having yips. There was also the issue about Kuramochi's argument with Miyuki. It was well known in the team that the two always argued but Miyuki would have normally made a comeback or evade the whole situation. The Miyuki they saw that day looked flustered almost as if he had lost all his composure.

"Zono-senpai." Toujou called wondering why the second year had gathered all of them as nobody seemed to want to bring up the topic. Everyone turned to look at him.

Maezono looked flustered, it was true that he had called everyone in but he still didn't really know what to say. He had called for this meeting on a whim.

"What do you think of todays practice?" He asked. He watched as the reactions of his teammates changed.

"It was weird. I thought everything would be fine now since that baka is coming back but…" Kanemaru couldn't finish his sentence.

"Aa, I agree somehow the mood just seems worst." Toujou added.

Maezono looked around the room and saw everyone else nodding as well.

"Zono-san, I don't see Kuramochi, Sawamura, Kominato, Furuya or Miyuki here." It was only when Kawakami pointed it out that everyone else noticed it.

Maezono looked at the team "I didn't call them because it concerns them." Everyone looked confused. Just what had happened.

"Well not Kominato and Furuya but the other three." Maezono corrected himself.

They talked about the tension between Miyuki and Kuramochi and how Miyuki seemed to be avoiding the southpaw pitcher.

"Today in the bullpen, Miyuki wouldn't look at Sawamura in the eye while catching for him." Kawakami shared. He scratched his head "And I know that's not the reason for this meeting but Furuya was acting strange as well."

Maezono sighed, _Just what are you doing, captain?_ _Would this team be alright?_

"Shinji, where you going?" Toujou asked breaking the tension.

"I promised to help that baka practice." Just as Kanemaru was about to leave, Maezono stopped him.

"Tell me how Sawamura is after your practice."

Kanemaru nodded.

…..

"Eijun-kun, how was pitching?"

The look in Sawamura's eyes made Haruichi wish that he had not said anything. It was filled with sadness but it looked like it wasn't because of his pitching but something else.

"It was terrible. It made me realize I really have yips." Sawamura put up a front by acting cheerful. He didn't want Harucchi worrying about him, he had already decided that he was going to overcome any obstacle so he had to act normal.

It's true that he was upset about his lousy pitching today but what really made him sad was the fact that when he was pitching, Miyuki wasn't looking at him. It felt like Miyuki just wanted to escape from him. He knew that the catcher had been distant but he didn't think it was that bad. There was no point in overcoming his yips if he couldn't form a battery with Miyuki again. That was why he gave up his hometown and came to Tokyo, all so that the bastard catcher could catch for him.

"I talked with Kuramochi-senpai." Sawamura looked at his friend "Miyuki-senpai seems to be blaming himself for something." Shock was apparent on his face, blame and Miyuki just did not mix. Miyuki feeling guilty was the least that Sawamura would expect from the demon catcher. But blame for what?

"Eijun-kun, was Miyuki-senpai acting weird today?" Sawamura remained silent but Haruichi already had his answer.

"Do you know why?"

"How would I know why that bastard of a catcher is acting weird?" His sudden loud voice scared Haruichi. He didn't know why he just suddenly exploded. He just knew that the next time he sees the catcher; he would make him to talk to him whether he liked it or not.

"Eijun-kun." The voice brought him back to reality, Sawamura then realize that his friend looked sacred of him and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, I'm going to meet with Kanemaru." Sawamura left Haruichi alone.

Haruichi had never seen his friend like that before, it was really scary. He heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Yo, Haruichi."

"Aniki."

"What's wrong?"

Haruichi told his brother about morning practice, about what he had talked about with Kuramochi and about Sawamura.

"I see."

"Aniki?"

But Ryousuke had already hung up the phone. Haruichi had to wonder why his brother called.

….

 _Must work on stamina roll_. Furuya kept chanting that in his head as he ran on the field with a tire. He knew very well that his pitches today weren't his best. Yes, it had power but absolutely no control, if he had been playing a game it would have all been balls. He was angry at himself, he knew what he needed to work on yet he pitched horribly and in front of the coach too.

He had to wonder why he pitched the way he did today. He didn't know but he was certainly a little off since he found out about his rival's condition and how he noticed that Miyuki wasn't paying him attention. Sure, he was catching his pitches but it seemed like his mind was somewhere else and this was made even more apparent when that idiot was around.

Thinking about how Miyuki didn't comment on his pitches after he had switched with Ono to catch, he finally understood that the catcher was not acting normal.

Maybe he pitched all out because he wanted a response from the catcher. He wanted the catcher to pay attention to him not his rival.

"Furuya." Furuya stopped in his tracks wondering who was calling his name. He tensed up when he saw Jun and Yuki walking towards him. They normally wouldn't come out to talk to him outside baseball, so why had they come.

"A little birdie told me you were pitching horribly today, why is that?" Jun asked as he hit Furuya but Furuya didn't answer. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer but he couldn't.

"Furuya, you are going to be the ace right, then pitch like one." Yuki said. Furuya nodded. "How's Miyuki?" Again Furuya didn't answer.

Yuki and Jun shared a look and it that moment they came to an understanding.

"It's getting late. Go back." They said and left Furuya looking even more confused on the field.

…

Masuko had once again came to visit, Kuramochi was apprehensive but didn't mind the company. After playing a few rounds on his game console he decided to ask why his senpai had come.

"How's the team?"

Kuramochi groaned, he really didn't want to talk about it. What could he say, the team was in utter disarray because their captain wasn't acting like one or that the team might not make it. _Yeah, that would be a great answer._

Morning practice flashed into his mind, the team was practicing as normal but everyone's movements were sluggish, the tension that was supposed to have be lifted since their idiot pitcher was back only came back stronger. Uncertainty about the team's future lingering in the air.

"Kuramochi." Kuramochi didn't realise that he had spaced out until he heard Masuko call his name.

Just before he could reply Masuko, he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door, to find a pink head standing outside the door.

"Sawamura's not here." Haruichi normally only came to their room if he was looking his best friend.

"That's not why I'm here, senpai." Kuramochi was taken aback by the pinklet' s words. "It's about Eijun-kun." Kuramochi began to panic, what happened to his roommate.

"Mind if I join in." Only then did Haruichi realize that Masuko was there as well. Haruichi nodded and told them what Eijun had told him or not told him. Eijun was really easy to read sometimes.

…

Miyuki once again couldn't sleep and decided to take a stroll. He knew that the team was in a mess, he also knew that he was the reason for it but didn't know what to do about it. The only thing he did know was that he needed to resolve his issue with Sawamura first but he couldn't even do that not when he was so confused.

He laughed at himself for feeling so pathetic. When Sawamura got hurt did he die with him as well. It really was lame how the southpaw pitcher could affect him this much.

"Miyuki."

"Chris-senpai." Looking at Chris-senpai stirred some uncomfortable feelings in him. He really respected Chris so why was he angry with him. Chris hadn't done anything wrong. An image of Chris catching for Sawamura came into his mind.

"I want to talk to you about Sawamura. Why are you avoiding him? As his catcher you should be supporting him. That's what's called a battery."

How did Chris know all this, he figured that someone on the team had told him.

"I know." Was all Miyuki offered.

"Tetsu told me about you feeling guilty." Chris started "If you really feel guilty and want to apologize, help Sawamura. Sawamura needs you as his catcher to overcome it."

"That pitcher is useless and so is the captain. I was expecting more from the prestigious Seido baseball team but looks like I'll have to make major changes."

A figure came out of the darkness, shocking the both of them.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked. He had noticed that man watching them practice for a while now but had not thought much about it until now.

"Precisely what I mean." He left with those words.

Miyuki's mind was turning its clogs until he figured out the answer. "Chris-senpai, coach's going to leave isn't he." Chris nodded.

Miyuki frowned. Great he had another issue to resolve but for this issue he needed the entire teams help but he couldn't do it not when he couldn't lead the team.

 _This is bad._ Kanemaru had overheard the conversation, after finishing his so called practice with Sawamura. Sawamura had been acting weird as if he had lost his motivation to pitch. _I need to tell the team._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The third years gathered once again to share about what they learnt. They may have left the team but still wanted to help especially after seeing the state the team was in.

"Miyuki is a real idiot." Ryosuke said

"Aa, I'm going to hit him the next time I see him." Jun bellowed. He was really angry at the catcher now. Furuya was acting weird and when Sawamura needed him the most he just abandoned him. Miyuki was not doing his job of supporting his pitchers. "I'll beat some sense into him."

"Iie ne, I'll join you." Ryosuke smiled at the thought of beating the catcher. Last night when he called Haruichi he heard fear in his brother's voice and knew that the main cause of that fear was because of that arrogant catcher.

"Sawamura-chan." Masuko said in pity while eating his pudding. What Kominato said was still ringing in his head.

"Eijun-kun sounded very angry but looked sad as well. It was scary I've never seen him like that before"

Yuki and Chris had been silent the whole time as Chris was talking to Yuki. The other third years realized this and turned to look at them. They were returned with a very serious look on their face.

Jun prompted the ex-captain but it was Chris who answered their question. The news was hard on all the third years. The coach was going to leave and it was their fault for not making nationals. Furthermore, the new coach sounded like a jerk, there was no way they were going to leave the team in his hands.

But they also knew that there was only so much they could do. They have already retired and could not really influence the team. The new team had to do it for them. They knew what they had to do but first they needed to sort out the issue of Miyuki and Sawamura. Nothing would start if that wasn't fixed.

…..

"What in the world" Maezono wailed.

Kanemaru shut his ears, it was too early in the morning for it to be that loud but he understood the upperclassmen's shock. He still couldn't believe it himself, that the coach was going to leave. He didn't want to. He nodded.

The team started chatting amongst themselves. It was the first they heard of it. This new team really wasn't off to a good start.

Haruichi couldn't believe it, he had been concerned about Eijun this whole time and now he had to worry about the coach leaving. He turned to look at Furuya but Furuya remained poker faced. He sighed. There's been too much drama since the third years retired.

Although Furuya didn't show any emotions he was actually thinking quite hard. Too many things were happening too fast for his brain to process. He only understood that his rival was sick, his captain was not well, there seemed to be tension in the team and now the coach was leaving. His brain fried with all this information.

"What can we do?" Kawakami asked. Nobody replied him, no one had the answer.

Kuramochi who had sat in doing dining hall suddenly banged the table, drawing attention to himself. He was so angry at Miyuki, at himself. He wished he had not agreed with the coach about Miyuki being captain. Look at what he had done with the team, the team was a mess and with the news of the coach leaving, the team seemed almost destroyed. The atmosphere was so heavy. It felt like walking on thin ice, one wrong move and it would crack.

He understood why Miyuki was acting the way he did, he really did. He still couldn't forgive himself for not noticing Sawamura's condition despite sharing a room with him. But all he could do was act normal, he wasn't like that coward who was just running away from his regrets. Heck, he never knew that Miyuki was such a coward until recently. Sawamura needed the catcher, what Kominato said made it certain that to overcome his yips Sawamura needed Miyuki's support.

Last night, Sawamura came back to their room sobbing which he hadn't done for some time now. He swore he was going to hit Miyuki so hard that he couldn't walk anymore. He didn't care if he would get in trouble, not like Miyuki could play anyway. From what he had heard, Miyuki couldn't seem to help Furuya. Furuya was an idiot who only knew how to throw at full strength and without the catcher leading him properly there was no way Furuya would pace himself. Not that the pitcher knew it himself. As for Sawamura, Miyuki definitely couldn't catch for him.

Oh wait, it didn't matter anymore. When the new coach takes over, Miyuki wouldn't be able to play anyway.

"Kuramochi-senpai, are you alright?" Kominato was concerned for his partner. Last night, after telling Kuramochi and Masuko about Eijun, he felt like his senpai was fighting the urge to hit something and now he had just exploded.

Kuramochi stood up. The tension increased tenfold. They all knew that there was something wrong between Kuramochi and Miyuki. They had not talked much since the last incident in the dining hall.

"That baka." He shouted releasing all the pent up frustration then took a deep breath. Haruichi who was beside him stumbled from his seat and was being helped back up by Furuya.

After he calmed down he told the team about Miyuki and Sawamura.

"So what your saying is that Mi…Miyuki feels gu..guilty." Maezono said in disbelieve. He was not the only one, everyone on the team shared the same sentiments. Miyuki and guilt just did not mix.

"It's true. Miyuki said so himself."

The team turned and to their surprise saw the third years walking toward them. Why were the third years here?

"Senpai, why are you here?"

"Checking on the team that's falling apart." Ryosuke answered and knew that he was not joking, not when his face looked so serious.

The team looked crestfallen, they didn't want their senpai's to see them in such a pathetic state.

The third years looked around to see no sign of Sawamura and Miyuki or the coach. Sawamura not being there was fine but they really needed to talk to Miyuki. Jun was about to burst.

"Oi, underclassmen, where's Miyuki?" Too late Jun had already exploded.

Maezono decided to man up "We don't know; we haven't seen him. Why are you looking for him?"

Jun glared at him "Why? Because that idiot has to do something about Sawamura and the coach, that's why."

The team looked confused, what did Jun mean. Only Kuramochi seemed to understand.

"He won't do it. His too much of a coward."

"Well he better, if not I'll really kick him."

Yuki had to calm Kuramochi and Jun down before explaining what they had meant. Understanding showing on the teams face. So that's why Miyuki had to talk to Sawamura.

"But how can we do that? He won't even go close to Sawamura."

"We'll force him too."

Miyuki chose this timing to enter the dining hall and was regretting it because he was soon jumped upon by his senpai and his team was watching. He had actually heard everything the team was talking about and decided he shouldn't hide any longer.

"Miyuki teme, you better talk to Sawamura or I'll…."

Jun didn't get to finish his sentence, since last night he had thought about talking to his idiot pitcher. After hearing what Kominato said, he really needed to talk to him. He finally understood why he felt so guilty. He found it ironic how much he had come to care for the southpaw pitcher.

"I know; I'll talk to him."

Needless to say the entire team was stunned. Miyuki wasn't acting like himself at all. Kuramochi lost all his anger at Miyuki when saw him like that.

"Bakamura's in the room, that idiot was crying again." Miyuki looked down, it was all his fault. "He also fell sick. Go take care of him."

Miyuki didn't response as Kuramochi pushed him out the door. He knew that Kuramochi was giving him a chance to talk with the pitcher. This time he won't run away.

Haruichi looked at Kuramochi "Is Eijun-kun alright?"

"Aa, that idiot probably overworked himself."

The third years left the dining hall after watching Miyuki leave. They were sure that Miyuki and Sawamura would be fine now. If I didn't work out, Miyuki would receive his punishment with interest. Now they had to think of way to stop the coach from leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Oi, Sawamura wake up. You'll be late for practice." Kuramochi shouted at his roommate as he was preparing to leave. When Sawamura didn't response he felt worried and walked up to his roommate. He noticed that his roommate was sweating buckets and his face looked rather pale. Kuramochi's face darkened, his roommate was sick.

"Sawamura." He called again hoping for a response. This time the pitcher did respond but in an almost inaudible voice. "You stay and rest, I'll tell the coach."

Kuramochi was worried as he left the room, Sawamura must have been really sick not to have even complaint about missing practice.

Sawamura heard the door close and knew he was alone in the room. He had never felt so weak before. As he lay there, he wondered why he felt so horrible. He had promised Harucchi and himself that he would be fine but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen.

Yesterday, he finally found out that Miyuki was indeed avoiding him and that had made him feel so angry and upset. There was no point in being able to pitch again if the catcher he wanted wasn't going to catch for him. Maybe he should just go back to Nagano.

He could almost laugh at himself for feeling so pathetic because of that arrogant catcher. But then again he couldn't forget the first time he had formed a battery with Miyuki, he had experienced something that he had never felt before.

 _Sorry, Harucchi. Looks like I can't keep my promise_

He could picture Haruichi's crying face and it pained him but there really was no point. He had tried to act normal for the team's sake but his captain and catcher had abandoned him.

"Partner." Sawamura huffed. He remembered the four eyed catcher calling them that when they first met. _So much for partners_.

It hurt that Miyuki was avoiding him and so what if he feels guilty, he needed to support him not leave him. Why did he even come to Seido in the first place, if was because of the catcher. He may be an idiot but even he knew that running away would just hurt the both of them.

Frustrated he decided not to think anymore and just go to sleep.

….

"Kuramochi, where's Sawamura and Miyuki?" Coach asked.

Kuramochi told the coach that Miyuki was taking care of the sick Sawamura and the coach just nodded. The coach knew that there was something wrong with Kuramochi and Miyuki but it seemed like it had been resolved. He also knew why Kuramochi sent the catcher to take care of the pitcher. He too had noticed that Miyuki was strange around the southpaw pitcher.

He was going to leave the team but he still really cared for all his players. He didn't want to leave the team in such a horrible state but it looked like things might improve soon.

…

Standing outside Sawamura's room, Miyuki lost all sense of confidence. He thought he had decided not to run away but now that he was close to the pitcher, he didn't know what to do. How do you face someone you've been avoiding and is really angry at you? And worst he had just come to realize that he might like the pitcher more than he would have liked.

He stared at the door, the only thing that was separating him from the pitcher. He gathered his nerve and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he began to panic and not caring about being scared anymore, he barged into the room, he had to make sure that his pitcher was alright.

He was relieved to see that the pitcher was lying in bed sleeping. He walked closer to the pitcher and noticed that the cloth on his head had fallen. _Kuramochi must have tried to cool him down_.

Picking up the wet cloth he placed it back on the pitcher's head. The heat he felt radiating from the pitcher was abnormal. No wonder Sawamura didn't even response, his fever was much worse than he thought.

Despite that, Miyuki was also relieved that the pitcher was sleeping. That meant that he didn't have to talk to Sawamura yet. He pulled up a sit next to Sawamura's bed, looking at his face now he noticed that even though the pitcher was sleeping, he had a pained face and it was all his fault. Just what had he been doing? Sawamura needed him and…and he just left him.

"Miyuki, baka." Sawamura's words startled him but the pitcher was still sleeping. _Must be mumbling in his sleep._ Normally he wouldn't agree with being called idiotic but he had to agree. This time, he really had been a big idiot.

He could not forget, the first the time he met the pitcher. The way he stood up to Azuma-senpai despite the fact that he was still a middle-school kid. It took a lot of guts to stand up to him and Sawamura did it. That had really left a strong first impression of him. When Miyuki saw him again he was actually really excited. At first Sawamura was nothing more than just an interesting pitcher but practicing with him, hearing his loud voice and laughter every day. He had slowly come to care for the pitcher.

Sawamura began to stir in his sleep, Miyuki quickly composed himself, he needed to act normal.

Sawamura slowly opened his eyes and looking at the face that was staring at him as he was waking up, he was suddenly renewed with energy. "Miyuki Kazuya, why are you here?"

Miyuki frowned, why did Sawamura look so afraid. "Kuramochi sent me."

 _Damn Kuramochi-senpai_

"Sawamura." The pitcher looked at the catcher and was stunned "I'm sorry." Miyuki was actually apologizing and not only that he was on his knees. "It was my fault you have the yips, forgive me for abandoning you." Just who was this person in front of him, this wasn't the Miyuki he knew. It scared him.

"Who are you?" Sawamura asked and Miyuki just chuckled. Miyuki knew that he wasn't acting normal despite saying that he would but seeing Sawamura look so scared he just couldn't do it anymore. After letting go of the guilt inside of him, he felt relieved like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

Miyuki's chuckle convinced the pitcher that the person before him was indeed the catcher. Only the catcher would laugh when he was being completely serious.

Sawamura wanted to get angry but he couldn't "Why did you avoid me?"

"I felt guilty." Miyuki quickly added "I won't do it again. I'll always be by your side"

Now those words were not what Sawamura was expecting.

"Disgusting, where's the normal Miyuki Kazuya?"

Miyuki silently sighed. _Guess it was too soon._ Sawamura was an idiot after all.

"Ho, so you like me teasing you better." Miyuki smirked and noted with satisfaction when the pitcher flushed slightly.

"Teme, who would like you." Even though Miyuki was being shouted at he smiled, the old Sawamura was back and the he had only needed to be by his side.

"Oi, why are you smiling. That's creepy."

Miyuki's smile fell and turned serious, he may have resolved his issue with Sawamura but he also needed to do something about the coach. Sawamura shouted when Miyuki told him that the coach was going to leave. Boss just couldn't leave; he wouldn't let him.

"What can we do?"

"Just trust me, I'll think of a way." Miyuki gently hit the pitchers body "partner."

When Kuramochi came back after practice he realized that Miyuki was gone and that Sawamura looked lively again. He walked up to his roommate "Oi, Bakamura, did something happen?" He couldn't believe that his roommate recovered so quickly. He was so sick this morning.

"Thank you, Kuramochi-senpai."

Kuramochi's eyes opened wide, did he just hear what he thought he heard. He hit his roommate and called him an idiot. Kuramochi had did the right thing by sending Miyuki. Sawamura and Miyuki would be fine. Now they just needed a way to stop the coach from leaving.

…

"Coach, can we move the retirement game early." Everyone in the room looked at Yuki shocked. "There's something we 3rd years want to tell the underclassmen and this is what all the 3rd years want."

The coach agreed to the game, he couldn't ignore a request from the kids he had trained. The new team had faced a lot of uncertainty since Sawamura got yips and Miyuki was not acting like a captain but maybe with this game would ignite new life into the team.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eijun-kun, feeling better?" Haruichi had been worried about his friend, he knew that his friend was very ill yesterday and had wanted to contact him but was too afraid that he would interrupt his talk with Miyuki. Looking at his friend now, it was like he was never sick in the first place. He held some hope that his friend had returned.

Sawamura turned to his friend and hit him on the back "What are you saying Harucchi? There was nothing wrong with me." He laughed his signature laugh.

"It doesn't matter I'm the ace."

"What did you say, Furuya."

Furuya as usual ignored him and it started an argument among them, mainly instigated by Sawamura saying that he would definitely be the ace someday.

Haruichi flinched it had been so quite the last few weeks that he wasn't used to these kinds of arguments anymore. Watching his friends argue, he smiled, he didn't mind this noise, at least his friends were back to normal.

Everyone on the field watched the scene play out as they watched the first year pitcher's argue. Someone should stop them so practice could start but no one did. It had been some time since they last saw Sawamura acting like himself, they were just enjoying the moment. Their idiot pitcher was back

Kuramochi walked up to Miyuki "Oi, captain do something about those two idiots."

Miyuki just laughed and called out to the two the pitcher and Sawamura stormed up to the catcher. "Miyuki Kazuya, catch for me." Miyuki would have loved to but he had to catch for Furuya. Furuya was the ace after all and as the main catcher he had to work with the ace

"Can't, ace-sama comes first." Miyuki smirked and walked in the direction of the bullpen, followed by a very happy looking Furuya. After hearing Miyuki's words, he felt that he could pitch really well today.

"I will become the ace." Sawamura shouted for the whole field to hear. The determined look on Sawamura's face said it all. Kariba who walked up to offer to catch for the pitcher was regretting his timing as he got the full blast but he didn't hate hearing that loud voice.

What had just occurred, Sawamura was loud, Furuya looked happy, Sawamura and Miyuki were talking again and the tension between Kuramochi and Miyuki was gone as well. They had to wonder what happened yesterday.

Haruichi walked up to his senpai who was watching the bullpen "Kuramochi-senpai." Before he could ask a question Kuramochi gave him a thumbs up. Haruichi smiled glad that he had in some helped his friend and his team.

Muttering was heard as the team noticed the 3rd years walking onto the field. Just why were they here?

"Stop slacking, Hora." Jun shouted.

"Jun-san, why are you here?" Maezono asked.

"Punishment, for making us worry." Ryousuke said with an evil glint in his eyes. Haruichi would have talked to his brother but he couldn't do it as he was interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Kawakami asked.

Shame showed on their faces when they learned that their upperclassmen had played a big role in helping Miyuki and Sawamura recover. They were mortified that they couldn't solve the issue without involving the upperclassmen. It just showed them how useless they were.

The upperclassmen were watching the bullpen and were happy to see that the both Miyuki and Sawamura were fine and that Furuya was pitching normally again. Jun thought that Miyuki was lucky he had resolved his problem with Sawamura, he had so been ready to kick his ass if he had failed.

Ryosuke walked towards Haruichi "You did it." Haruichi beamed. Then Ryosuke turned to his ex-partner and smiled at him. Kuramochi didn't know if he should be happy or scared. He knew Ryosuke well enough to know that he hid many things behind his smiling face.

Kuramochi turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulders and found Masuko saying that he did a good job of helping Sawamura.

…

Noise could be heard from the bullpen and too the surprise of the people in there, they noticed their retired senpai's were on the field. Sawamura was the first one to leave the bullpen as he was heard shouting Chris-senpai's name.

The third years smiled as the pitcher walked towards them, they could tell from his loud voice that the pitcher was back to normal.

Ryousuke hit Sawamura on the head "Your too loud, baka." Sawamura tended to his head while shouting at his senpai. Jun joined in on hitting the idiot pitcher. Masuko passed him a cup of pudding.

"Sawamura." The pitcher looked up and faced his ex-captain "Welcome back." Sawamura looked confused he didn't know what had happened, when did he ever leave.

Chris went to the pitcher's side "Sawamura, everyone was waiting for you to come back." He noticed the team nodding at his words. Sawamura was shocked, for the first time he felt that his teammates really did care for him.

Kuramochi noticed that idiotic face and hit the pitcher "Baka."

"Oi. Kuramochi don't hit him too hard, we don't want him to be even more stupid than he already is."

Sawamura would have shouted back at Miyuki but Jun beat him to it "Miyuki teme, you're the cause for this mess in the first place." Yuki didn't manage to stop Jun in time as he stormed towards the catcher.

Sawamura looked on in confusion "You still don't understand." Ryousuke was by Sawamura's side, smiling as he watched Yuki try to pry an angry Jun off Miyuki. Jun had done a good job in holding in his anger until Miyuki sorted out his problem with the pitcher. He would have to join Jun latter, Miyuki wasn't going to get off so easily, he owed him for hurting Sawamura and making Haruichi sad.

"Chris-senpai, Onni-chan." Sawamura looked at his two senpai. Chris sighed looks like he needed to explain it to Sawamura.

His face lilted up "I will defiantly meet all your expectations." He said cockily, earning him a hit from Ryosuke and Kuramochi's wrestling moves.

Kuramochi had to admit he missed Sawamura's annoying shouts and his struggling to break away when he wrestles him. It had been way too quiet.

Furuya also walked onto the field "How's your pitching?" Yuki asked

Furuya just nodded, he didn't know why but he was suddenly pitching well again. It seemed like since Miyuki was paying attention to him again and his rival was back to normal, he could do pitch his very best again.

….

"Today we're playing a match." Coach's words got everyone's attention, this was a first, they had not heard that they were playing against anyone. When they saw the third years walk on to the field they knew why who their opponents were.

"Give us your best."

Sawamura was excited he really wanted to pitch against his amazing senpai but he knew he might not get a chance; he may be acting normal again but he still could not pitch to the in course and he really wanted to pitch when the coach was still well their coach. He had not forgotten about the coach leaving.

The dug out was silent as they were getting ready for their match until "Miyuki, what are we going to do about the coach?" Kuramochi had just asked the question that everyone had been avoiding. They would have liked to believe that they had resolved all the issues in the team but they had not.

Miyuki did not answer "Oi, Miyuki Kazuya what do you mean leave it to me." Sawamura shouted. Miyuki silently cursed he didn't want anyone to know how weak he had been in front of the pitcher. Lucky for him no one seemed to care, he guessed that the team didn't blame him for not having an answer or maybe they didn't see him as the captain because he hadn't acted like one.

Kuramochi walked up to him "Miyuki, I don't know what you told that idiot but you better keep your word, or else!" Since the whole incident started he had realized that Miyuki and Sawamura had a much deeper relationship than anyone on the team realized. He had come to the conclusion that they both liked each other. It only made sense, there was no other reason why Miyuki would have felt so guilty and Sawamura's quick recovery when the catcher was talking and properly catching for him again.

Kuramochi was also aware that Miyuki had figured out his feelings but the idiot was too oblivious. He would support them but for now they needed to find a way to stop the coach from leaving.

Damn thought Miyuki, he knew exactly what Kuramochi meant. Kuramochi was way too observant.

…

The game started with Furuya pitching at full strength. Everyone could tell it was the best pitching that Furuya had done in the last few weeks. It not only had power but also almost perfect control. Furuya was at his best right now.

Half-way through the game, Miyuki was hit with epiphany and told the team his idea on how to prevent the coach from leaving. His idea sounded ridiculous, they all knew how hard it was to make it to Koushien and they didn't even have the amazing 3rd years anymore.

Maezono wasn't impressed "Why are you acting like the captain now?" While Miyuki had not been doing his job properly, he had been the one that kept the team under control.

"I know I haven't been acting like the captain." Everyone gasped it almost sounded like Miyuki was apologizing "But like everyone here, I don't want the coach to leave."

Miyuki sounded so sincere, it was scary but they shared his sentiments.

"Aa, we're definitely going to Koushien."

"Revenge for senpai-tachi."

The dug out became even more lively, determination showing on their faces.

"Looks lively over there."

"They must have figured out a way to stop the coach."

"Miyuki, that bastard better take coach to Koushien."

"The teams united."

The 3rd years had called for this game and were happy that they got the results they wanted. Their underclassmen had a new determination around them and the team seemed to be functioning well.

Sawamura watching his rival pitch so well in front of him was even more determined to pitch now.

"Sawamura." Miyuki shouted at the pitcher "Your next."

The game resumed as Sawamura walked onto the mount. "Sawamura, pitch to the out course." The pitcher nodded, it was the only thing he could do. "Let's show coach and the senpai's your new pitch." The pitcher nodded again. Of course, he needed to show appreciation for his senpais who had helped him. He couldn't pitch to the in course but he would pitch his best out course as not to shame Chris-senpai.

Leaving the pitcher with those words, Miyuki went to get into position. He wanted to say more to the pitcher, wanted them to move from just being a battery but that would have to wait. For now, he would have to help the pitcher overcome his yips and they had to go to Koushien for the sake of their senpai's and coach.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, following, favoring and reviewing my first multi-chapter fan fiction. Hopefully there will be more to come.**


End file.
